


The Love Between Us

by WorryinglyInnocent



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: A Monthly Rumbelling, F/M, First Time, NSFW, PWP, Rumbelle - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 05:37:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16320124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorryinglyInnocent/pseuds/WorryinglyInnocent
Summary: A follow-up to The Thing Between Us. Three months after Belle and Gold first took a chance on each other, they’re ready to take the next step in their relationship.Written for the @a-monthly-rumbelling prompt: “Why don’t you undress me with your hands instead of your eyes?”





	The Love Between Us

 

It has been three months since Cameron stood outside Belle's cottage and took her hand, allowing himself to walk into her life and allowing her to become a part of his. Their courtship has been something of a slow whirlwind. Any normal person would look at it and remark about how it appears to be dragging along at a snail's pace. That's certainly what Cameron’s aunts have been doing. 

Cameron and Belle themselves, however, have a rather different view of the proceedings. They know themselves and their lives and their pasts and their fears better than anyone else, and so they have been taking their time. Although they were both eager to begin a new relationship and start a happy beginning at last after so many weeks of mutual pining over each other, scared to make that first step, they see no reason to rush things. 

There are a lot more good things to come, though. Belle can feel it, and she can see it in Cameron’s expression when she kisses him good night of an evening after one of their little pseudo-dates.

The aunts have been happy to watch Bae and Gideon so that Belle and Cameron can go out and date properly. As much as they enjoy the time they spend together in the kitchen whilst their sons are playing in the garden or the living room, it is nice to meet just as two people, and not as two parents, so Belle and Cameron have begun to take the aunts up on their offer.

Tonight, Gideon is very excited to be sleeping over at Bae’s house – and the aunts have said that they can stay up as long as they like!

“Do you think they’re still awake?” Belle asks as she lets herself into the empty cottage. They came here with the intention of having coffee after their romantic meal out, but coffee is not high on either of their agendas. It’s nice to be able to take their time over an evening and not have to worry about babysitters on the clock. Now they have the rest of the night ahead of them, and Belle certainly intends to make the most of their time together. “I do feel sorry for your aunts, dealing with two of them.”

“Believe me, Belle, Aunt Elvira and Aunt Miriam are more than capable of handling Bae and Gideon. If they were able to bring me up without any problems then I think Gideon will be a breeze in comparison.”

Belle laughs. “Surely you can’t have been that bad.”

“Oh, you’d be surprised.” He doesn’t enlighten her any further, and Belle leans back against the kitchen counter. The kettle is boiling but neither of them are paying attention to it, both too absorbed in watching each other instead. The attraction has always been there, but tonight it’s filled with promise. It’s crystallised into something tangible, something that they can and will be acting upon if only one of them would make the first move.

Belle reaches across and switches off the kettle.

“You didn’t really want coffee, did you?”

Cameron shakes his head.

“Neither did I.” Belle looks at the mug tree, running her fingertips over the rims. “I guess we still say coffee because sex sounds too crass, even if that’s what we’re both thinking.”

There’s something in the back of her mind that’s nervous. She wants Cameron. God, she’s wanted him for almost as long as she’s known him, and he’s featured in more than one late-night fantasy starring her vibrator in the small hours when there’s no chance of Gideon hearing her. All the same, no matter how much she desires him, she can’t shake the simple fact that she’s not been with another person since she left her scumbag ex-husband, and she knows that Cameron’s not been with anyone since his wife walked out when Bae was four. The first time with a new partner always brings with it the same little worries and awkward moments and the long dry spell that they’ve shared isn’t going to help.

Do the brave thing, Belle thinks, and bravery will follow. Cameron crosses the room towards her and Belle slips her arms around his neck, pulling him in for a long kiss. It’s almost desperate in its intensity, and Belle gasps as Cameron breaks away. His eyes are dark with desire and Belle wonders if, hopes that, hers are the same. It’s as if he can see through to her very soul, and she shivers with pleasure at the thought.

“Why don’t you undress me with your hands instead of your eyes?” she suggests. Cameron gives that little smirk at the corner of his mouth that she’s come to recognise, and he kisses her again. His hands come down to her ass, and Belle knows that she will be loved tonight.

“Do you think we might be more comfortable in a room that’s not the kitchen?” Cameron whispers in her ear.

Belle bursts out laughing because the practicalities of the situation had got away from her there in her excitement. Still giggling, she takes Cameron by the hand and guides him through the house to her bedroom, where he begins to make good on her suggestion, pushing her cardigan down off her shoulders. It’s the first step, the first intimation that they’re definitely going to go the distance. Cameron’s jacket and tie join her cardigan, and Belle reflects that it’s probably the most undressed that she’s ever seen him.

They break apart to get shoes and socks off and then they fall onto the bed together in a frenzy of kissing and caressing.

“Hang on.” Belle wriggles on her back, getting comfortable.

“What’s wrong?”

“Your belt buckle’s digging into my hip.”

“You know, that sounds like an invitation for me to take said belt off.”

Belle grins up at Cameron. “Well, if you’re offering.”

He sits up and unfastens his belt, pulling it out through the loops. Belle can see the first twitching of arousal in his trousers, and she bites her lip in anticipation. Her legs fall open to invite him back between them, and he’s more than ready to comply. Their hands are everywhere, wanting to touch everything at once but still hindered by the fact they’re still pretty much fully clothed, fingers catching in the folds of fabric and playing over fastenings.

“Yes,” Belle affirms, raising her arms as Cameron begins to drag down the side zipper of her dress. “Yes, please.”

She’s down to bra and panties and there’s an ungainly scramble to get Cameron on a level playing field, clothing strewn across the room in their haste to be skin on skin with each other. Cameron grabs his jacket and drops a couple of condoms on the nightstand, but then his hands are back on her breasts, rubbing her nipples through the dark green lace of her bra and making her groan with the sensation. She can feel him thickening and hardening against her thigh, can see his erection tenting his boxers. She feels safe with him, she always has, and she knows that whatever happens tonight, this is only the beginning.

She slips a hand down below his waistband and runs her fingertips up his warm length, then he’s wriggled out of his underwear altogether and Belle has a naked man in her bed for the first time in a very long time. There’s still a little nervousness in his eyes as he lets her look her fill, and Belle feels the same way. All of her pregnancy stretch marks are still there, unfaded, and there’s the softness around her belly and thighs that she’s never been able to shift.

But Cameron looks at her as if she’s made of pearls and starlight, and she lets her inhibitions go, baring everything to him and welcoming his hands on her skin, cupping her breasts, sliding down between them to the apex of her thighs and the slippery proof of her desire already between them.

“Oh Belle,” Cameron breathes. “You’re so lovely. So beautiful.”

“So are you.”

He gives a soft laugh, but it’s not one of disbelief or self-deprecation, both things that Belle knows he suffers from but is trying hard to overcome. It’s a joyful expression of happiness, and he captures another kiss. His fingers are petting her folds slowly and surely, bringing her up to a heady plateau of pleasure but no further.

“Guide me,” he whispers in her ear, and in that moment his voice is very likely the sexiest thing that she’s ever heard. “I want to learn what makes you feel good.”

Belle slips her leg over his, opening her up for him.

“Just go for it,” she says. “Don’t hold back.”

She takes his hand and moves it a little so that his thumb is pressing against her clit just so, and she gasps at his touches. Sure, there’s nervousness and not a lot of finesse, but she hasn’t felt anything like this at another person’s hand for such a long time.

“That’s nice,” she whispers, digging her fingers into his shoulder, hoping that she doesn’t leave marks there but needing to feel something solid beneath her hands, something real to hold onto.

As Cameron kisses her again, tipping her back onto her back, Belle cradles him between her thighs, his hard length pressed between them.

She cries out as he finds her clit again and she tumbles over the edge, her orgasm sudden and intense and wonderful in a wholly unexpected kind of way.

“Are you ok?” Cameron strokes her hair out of her face, her juices still damp on his fingers.

“Yes. Yes, I’m more than ok.”

To prove it, she kisses him again, and again, both of them losing themselves to it. Still, Cameron’s cock is hot and insistent, and she wants to feel it inside, so she reaches for one of the wrappers on the nightstand.

When he sinks down inside her, and Belle wraps her arms and legs around him, there’s a moment of silence, foreheads touching, eyes half-closed in this lasting bliss. They’re not quite ready to say it yet. There’s still too much baggage to be unpacked on both sides for them to give voice to it all just yet, but Belle knows what she feels, and in Cameron’s whisper of her name as he begins to move, his pace quickening until he comes, she knows what he feels too.

“Belle…”

She never wants to let go. She has to, of course, as Cameron starts to soften inside her and he grabs the base of the condom to pull out. Once he’s sorted himself out though, she pulls him back in beside her for more tender kisses.

“You know, I think we should do this again some time,” Cameron suggests in a tone that would be nonchalant if it weren’t for that husky, sated sleepiness in it. Belle nods her agreement.

“I think that sounds like a good idea.”

She doesn’t need to pick up Gideon from under the aunts’ watchful eyes until the morning after all, and there’s another condom on the side waiting to be used.

Maybe a little nap is in order first though. Feeling the warmth of Cameron’s arms around her and the solid weight of his chest beside her, Belle lets herself fall into a doze, happy that the love between them has manifested itself so beautifully. Soon, very soon, it will be given the voice that it deserves.


End file.
